joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
TheDarkSide857, Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies
|-|Base (JBW)= |-|Admin Ascension (TSW)= Summary [[User:TheDarkSide857|'TheDarkSide857']], along with T H O T S L A Y E R, is one of Crabwhale's greatest rivals and the edgiest memer ever. No, I'm not even joking. He somehow got himself to be hated by literally the entire wiki, until Alex came back. that's how edgy he is. One day, somehow, he got promoted to Admin on T-Series Wiki. I guess Errorsaness felt the need to empower him to keep his rivalry with T H O T S L A Y E R,Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious, and Yellow . Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least High Memetic '''| At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'''Admin Tier]], far higher with the Ban Hammer Name: TheDarkSide857, Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies, Marka Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: HA, no Classification: Edgiest memer ever, McDonalds/Chipotle liker, Dinosaur and VS Debating fanatic, Crabwhale's illegitimate son, The most valuable T-Series admin to date Powers and Abilities: Average Physical Characteristics (Is a normal human) Average Intelligence (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) | Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation, Edit Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Thread Decay (Can contribute to the cancer of a thread), Limited Power Bestowal (Now, through C+P, can use codes that he would have to put an extensive amount of time into on his own), Limited Time Manipulation (Can easily launch time-wasting debates with a tap of his finger, and has the threads to show for it), Cringe Manipulation, Negation Manipulation (Whatever he says he can negate, he can negate), Waifu Ex Manipulation (He used this ability on Christian Higdon once and enraged him. He rarely uses this ability anymore, as he tried to use it on Christian again for pissing him off, only to get his comment deleted by [[User:Crabwhale|Crabwhale) | All of those to a much greater extent, along with Power Bestowal (Has the ability to promote users to a higher rank), Power Nullification (Can demote those same users back to their original ranks or even lower), Void Manipulation (Can delete threads, pages, and comments), Admin Manipulation (At least Mid Level) Ban Hammer (Can ban anyone for how long he chooses no matter how powerful or high-ranked they are) Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is an ordinary boy) | At least High Memetic (All skirmishes between him and Crabs were decidedly stalemates) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Tier']] (Now, drawing more cringe into himself and multiplying his hax and powers, he can once again fight on par with Crabwhale), far higher with the Ban Hammer (Can ban anyone from regular user to admin/bureaucrat and even the Founder himself, although he can just unban himself) Speed: Average | At least High Memetic '(Easily kept up with base Crabwhale in the Not-Paradox Threads) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Speed]] (Is at least comparable to Admin Crabwhale), far higher with Recent Activity (Can react to numerous accounts immediately no matter where they are) Lifting Strength: Average Human Level (Grunts when lifting heavy objects) | At least High Memetic (Has siphoned power from the Internet to throw at Crabwhale during their meme wars) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Class']] (Is at least comparable to Admin Crabwhale) Striking Strength: Average Human Class | At least High Memetic (Doesn't have as much destructive power as Crabwhale, as he doesn't use Deviantart) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Speed']] (Read Attack Potency), far higher with Recent Activity (Read Attack Potency) Durability: Average Human Level (Is fearful of crashing and getting killed when riding bikes or gondolas) | At least High Memetic (Easily tanked Crabwhale's memes) | At least [[User:TheDarkSide857|'Admin Speed']] (Is much more durable than before due to Admins being far superior to regular users), Unbanning himself ignores conventional durability Stamina: Average | Godlike | Godly Meme Range: Fist-fight range | The entire wiki. | The entire wiki.(Like, come on, what were you expecting?) Standard Equipment: His computer | His flaming sword which holds the souls of millions of dead memes | That, but much stronger than before, along with the Ban Hammer and Green stringz(Y'now, since Errorsaness created T-Series Wiki) Intelligence: Average (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) | His mind is Absolutely Indestructible by any and all means, as while Admin Crabs's non-existent brain starts collapsing thanks to Onte, even regular user Dark finds Onte about as impressive as seeing a fly land on poo. Weaknesses: Being out-shitposted Notable attacks/techniques: * You wanna go m8?: This is Dark's way of inviting you to a fight with him. * You'll take your prison with you!: Le Titanfall joke. * Release the Kraken!: Releases the Kraken. * Error 404: Laughs Not Found: His way of supposedly "roasting" people. * Freak kitchen - Nobody's Laughing music video: His other way of supposedly "roasting" people. * You are already banned: His way of calling out people for doing things that are inappropriate. Key: Real Life | The Internet (JBW) | The Internet (TSW) Gallery Screenshot (71).png|Me vs T H O T S L A Y E R vs Crabwhale, circa Not-Paradox 4. Costume6.png|Alex wishes he never altered Dark's comment so that Dark agrees with KingPin. Other Notable victories: Communist Shrek (Easily stopped the revolution by thinking about it) Christian Higdon (Enraged him with a Christian x Seol picture) Supercallifragilisticexpialidotious on this thread. Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious and Alexcar3000 as seen in this thread. (All were going all out) Anyone who says that I'm never going to find love Notable losses: Crabwhale (This was JBW Dark, and Crabwhale got him to stop shitposting for once) Also Crabwhale (This was JBW Dark and Discussion Moderator Crabs. Crabwhale deleted the previously mentioned Seol x Christian pic along with the comment and proceeded to threaten Dark with replacing every single comment he has ever made with "deez nuts".) And one more time for realz, Crabwhale (The Real World) Crabs' profile (This was JBW Dark and Discussion Moderator Crabs) Christian Higdon (The Real World (Verse)) Christian's Profile (That means that we're even) T H O T S L A Y E R (It was a long and hard battle, but after much shitposting, it was concluded) Inconclusive matches: Yellowpig10 Seol404 Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) / Errorsaness here (Got caught in an eternnal shippost war but it was never finished since Hone got both sides to chill) Category:Characters Category:Beyond Memetic Category:Real Life Category:Tier 10 Category:Profile Users Category:Time Users Category:DeviantArt Category:JBW Users Category:Real Life People Category:Edgelord Alliance